Gaming units or devices, such as slot machines, include at least one button assembly that must be depressed by a player to interact with the gaming unit. Multiple button assemblies may be configured together as a “programmable button panel” (PBP) on the gaming unit, wherein a player may press one of the button assemblies to cause the gaming unit to perform various functions, such as cash out, select pay lines, display the pay table on a video display, enter a wager, spin the reels, etc. Each button assembly typically includes a variety of components, such as a button, an actuator, a switch, and a light and/or electronic display source.
The actuator, switch, and light/electronic display source are generally positioned beneath the button. The actuator is coupled to the button and disposed to activate the switch in response to pressing the button. The light source may be positioned to illuminate at least a portion of the button when the button is active or after the button has been depressed. The electronic display source may consist of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) that is programmable to display unique graphical images depending on the function selected by the user, the game being played, etc. The button may further include a seal or other feature designed to help prevent damage to the components of the button assembly if, for instance, a liquid is spilled on the button assembly during use.
A brief description of a prior art design of a PBP 10 having first and second button or switch assemblies 12 and 14 will be hereinafter described with reference to FIGS. 1-3. Although the prior art PBP 10 is shown having first and second switch assemblies 12 and 14, it should be appreciated that the PBP 10 may instead include only one switch assembly or three or more switch assemblies. Moreover, the first and second switch assemblies 12 and 14 are substantially identical in design; and therefore, a majority of the description of the PBP 10 will be described with reference only to the first switch assembly 12 for the sake of brevity.
The first switch assembly 12 includes a transparent button or lens 18 that covers and partially encloses a display/printed circuit board (PCB) assembly 20, an actuator assembly 24, and a switch PCB 32. The lens 18 is moveably receivable within an opening defined in a sheet metal frame 22 and surrounded by a bezel 26 that is fixedly received within the opening in the sheet metal frame 22.
The display/PCB assembly 20 includes a display 52, such as an LCD or OLED, that is disposed within a hollow interior of the lens 18 such that graphical images shown by the display 52 are viewable through the transparent lens 18. The display 52 is electrically mounted to a display PCB 54 in a manner well known in the art. The display PCB 54 may include a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) 56 electrically mounted thereto and surrounding the display 52. The display PCB 54 is electrically connected to electrical components of the gaming unit (not shown) through a cable 58 and/or through the switch PCB 32 to selectively illuminate the display 52 and LEDs 56 in response to input signals received from the gaming unit.
The display/PCB assembly 20 is further fixedly and electrically mounted to the switch PCB 32 through a plurality of connector pin assemblies. More specifically, connector pins 62 that are electrically connected to the display PCB 54 extend downwardly from the lower surface of the display PCB 54 and are received into connectors 64 mounted on the switch PCB 32. The connector pins 62 and connectors 64 are appropriately positioned such that the actuator assembly 24 may be positioned between the display/PCB assembly 20 and the switch PCB 32.
The actuator assembly 24 includes a bracket 68 that is suitably shaped and sized to fit between the display PCB 54 and the switch PCB 32 without interfering with the connector pins 62. The bracket 68 is moveable in the vertical direction in response to the movement of the lens 18. More specifically, the bracket 68 defines first, second, third, and fourth actuator post assemblies 70, 72, 74, and 76, respectively, at each corner of the bracket 68 that are engageable with and moveable by the lens 18 to cause movement of the bracket 68.
Each actuator post assembly 70, 72, 74, and 76 includes a lens-engaging post 78 extending transversely upwardly from the bracket 68. The lens-engaging post 78 is of a suitable length such that it may extend upwardly through openings 94 formed in the display PCB 54 and engage a respective corner of the lens 18. As such, when the lens 18 is depressed by a player, the lens 18 applies a load to the posts 78 to move the bracket 68 of the actuator assembly 24 downwardly.
Each actuator post assembly 70, 72, 74, and 76 further includes a plunger 80 extending downwardly from the bracket 68 and slightly outwardly from the center of the bracket 68. The plungers 80 are made from a rigid material but can flex at least somewhat inwardly such that they are receivable within corresponding openings 82 formed in the switch PCB 32. Upon disposing the plungers 80 within the openings 82, the plungers are urged back into their natural state to retain the plunger 80 within the switch PCB 32. Moreover, a compression spring 84 is disposed on each plunger 80 and is positioned between the bracket 68 and the switch PCB 32 to continuously urge the plunger 80, and therefore the bracket 68 and lens 18, upwardly away from the switch PCB 32 into a released, non-depressed position. A lip is formed at the end of each plunger 80 to define a snap-fit between the plunger 80 and the switch PCB 32.
The switch assembly 12 includes an optical sensor that is configured to open and close a switch upon activation by the actuator assembly 24. The optical sensor includes an emitter 86 disposed opposite a receiver 88 on the display PCB 54. A slot 92 is formed in the display PCB 54 between the emitter 86 and receiver 88 and is sized to selectively receive a flag 90 therebetween. The flag 90 is coupled to or formed on the bracket 68 of the actuator assembly 24 such that the flag 90 travels up and down with the bracket 68. The emitter 86 emits light, and the switch is closed (or opened, depending on the configuration) when the bracket 68 and lens 18 are urged into the depressed position and the flag 90 moves between the emitter 86 and the receiver 88 and blocks, or breaks the beam of light.
To assemble the PBP 10, the switch PCB 32 is mounted to a bottom cover 36 through a plurality of fasteners 38 and snap-features 46. The fasteners 38 pass through the bottom cover 36 and are received within columns or stand-offs 40. The bracket 68 of the actuator assembly 24 is moveably secured to the switch PCB 32 by passing the plungers 80 into the openings 82 defined in the switch PCB 32. The display/PCB assembly 20 is secured to the switch PCB 32 by securing the connector pins 62 within the connectors 64 on the switch PCB 32. The sheet metal frame 22 is coupled to the switch PCB 32 through a plurality of screws 44 extending downwardly from the bottom surface of the sheet metal frame 22 that are receivable within the stand-offs 40. A sheet metal spring 48 is disposed between the sheet metal frame 22 and the switch PCB 32 to assist in mounting of the sheet metal frame 22 to a gaming unit.
The above-described PBP 10 has numerous drawbacks, which include the following. First, it can be appreciated that a gaming unit typically includes a PBP having many switch assemblies. As such, the footprint of each switch assembly necessarily must be small and therefore must include even smaller internal components. Thus, it can be appreciated that the design of the above-described switch assembly 12 is extremely complex. The actuator assembly 24 includes many small, intricate pieces (bracket 68, actuator post assemblies 70, 72, 74, and 76, springs 84, deformable plungers 80 having lips formed on each end, flags 90, etc.) that must be precisely designed and fabricated to function properly and fit within the small footprint of the switch assembly 12.
It should further be appreciated that a gaming environment is abusive in that the switch assembly 12 is typically subjected to high mechanical loads. For instance, the player will often pound or bang on the buttons due to the excitement or frustration of playing the game rather than simply pressing the button. This subjects the small, delicate components of the switch assembly 12 to high loads and decreases the life of the components. Moreover, even under normal loads, the small, delicate components of the switch assembly 12 will wear out or fail over time. As a non-limiting example, the plungers 80 will wear down due to abrasion against the switch PCB 32 and will lose their structural properties from the repeated stress during movement of the actuator assembly 24. Such weaknesses in the design will necessarily cause the switch assembly 12 to function inadequately, fail or fall apart over time.
It should further be appreciated that in the gaming environment, a player is often consuming a beverage while playing (as most casinos offer a free beverage while playing), and it is common that a beverage will be spilled onto the switch assembly. Thus, it is desired to include features within the switch assembly that help prevent the internal components from getting wet. Moreover, it is typically desirable to be able to clean the switch assembly if, for instance, the beverage or other liquid contains sugars or other sticky substances. For instance, when a sugary beverage (e.g. beer, soda, etc.) is spilled onto the switch assembly, a sugary residue will remain within the interior of the switch assembly after the liquid evaporates. This residue can not only damage the internal components, but it can also cause moveable components to stick together, thereby rendering the switch assembly inoperable. Thus, it is desirable to be able clean the switch assembly by, for instance, spraying down the switch assembly with water or another cleaning substance.
The above-described switch assembly 12 is not suitably spill-resistant or designed to be adequately cleaned after a liquid is spilled onto the switch assembly 12. For instance, although the lens 18 helps prevent liquids from reaching the display/PCB assembly 20, the lens does not prevent liquids from reaching the moveable components of the actuator assembly 24 or the electrical components of the switch PCB 32. Moreover, with the design of the switch assembly 12 being complex and including many small parts, it would be difficult to modify the design to seal portions of the switch assembly 12 to help make the internal components resistant to environmental conditions such as spillage.
Finally, it should be appreciated that the switch assembly 12 is expensive to manufacture and produce due to the large number of small, intricate, delicate pieces used within the assembly. As mentioned above, the pieces must be precisely fabricated to function properly and fit within the small footprint of the switch assembly 12. Moreover, the switch assembly 12 uses a relatively expensive optical sensor assembly configured to open and close a switch upon the depression and release of the lens 18. Thus, the complex design of the switch assembly 12 as well as the high-cost components increase the overall cost of the switch assembly 12.
Thus, it is desired to have a switch assembly suitable for a gaming environment or another similar environment that is simple in design, made with durable components, easy to manufacture and produce, low in cost, resistant to spills, and easy to clean.